2015
.]] ]] ''|thumb|250px]] ''|thumb|250px]] ''.]] '' comic book will be un-cancelled by Joe Books.]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 23 - ''Strange Magic will be released. *February 20 - McFarland, USA will be released. *March 13 - Cinderella will be released. *April 17 - Monkey Kingdom will be released. *May 1 - Avengers: Age of Ultron will be released. *May 22 - Tomorrowland will be released. *June 19 - Inside Out will be released. *July 17 - Ant-Man will be released. *September 18 - Aladdin 3D will be released. *October 9 - The Jungle Book will be released. *November 25 - The Good Dinosaur will be released. *December 18 - Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens will be released. *An untitled IMAX Space film will be released. Shorts *Spring - Frozen Fever *June 19 - Lava Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray *February 10 - 101 Dalmatians: Diamond Edition, and Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day '' *February 24 - ''Big Hero 6 '' *March 3 - ''Legend of the NeverBeast * June 9 - Zapped *October 6 - Aladdin: Diamond Edition DVD only *January 6 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book *January 13 - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (general retail), Gargoyles: Season Two, Volume Two (general retail), Goof Troop: Volume 1 and Volume 2 (general retail), TaleSpin: Volume 3 (general retail) *January 27 - Goof Troop: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas (general retail) Television *''Wander Over Yonder'' will begin its second season. https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/531602408032329728?P=v *January - Agent Carter will premiere on ABC. *January - Star vs. the Forces of Evil will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD.http://daronnefcy.com/about *Spring - The Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants will air on Disney Channel. *July - Teen Beach Movie 2 and Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest will premiere on Disney Channel. *Fall - Pickle & Peanut will premiere on Disney XD. *November - The Lion Guard will premiere on Disney Junior. *''Bad Hair Day (February 2015)'' *''Life-Size 2'' Soundtracks *January 3 - The Legacy Collection: Fantasia *February 3 - The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio *March 10 - Cinderella: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *March 17 - The Legacy Collection: Toy Story *April 7 - The Legacy Collection: Disneyland *May 12 - The Legacy Collection: Lady and the Tramp *June 23 - The Legacy Collection: Pocahontas *August 14 **''The Legacy Collection: The Aristocats'' **''The Legacy Collection: Cinderella'' Comics *IDW Publishing will begin publishing comics with the classic Disney characters, presumably continuing Walt Disney's Comics and Stories and related titles. IDW will also put out Artist's Edition books featuring the works of Carl Barks and Don Rosa.IDW Publishing.com news: IDW to Produce Carl Barks Uncle Scrooge Artist's Edition and Other Landmark Editions *Joe Books will begin publishing a new Darkwing Duck comic book series that will continue from the climax of the preceding series."The Duck Knight Returns... again!" post on James Silvani's Tumblr Reprint collections *January 21 - Darkwing Duck: Definitively Dangerous Edition *May 1 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume 7: March of the Zombies *May 15 - The Carl Barks Library - Volume 6: The Pixilated Parrot *June 6 - The Don Rosa Library - Volume 3: Treasure Under Glass Books *January 5 - The Ultimate Disney Party Book *January 6 - All Hail the Queen, Memory and Magic, Hello, Olaf! and Cinderella is My Babysitter *February 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse & Friends Through the Decades *February 10 - A Wish Your Heart Makes: From the Grimm Brothers' Aschenputtel to Disney's Cinderella *February 17 - Mickey Mouse: Emblem of the American Spirit *March 10 - A Warm Welcome *March 31 - Star Wars: A New Hope Illustrated Novel *April 28 - The Never Girls #9: Before the Bell *May 5 - Descendants: Isle of the Lost *May 12 - The Great Ice Engine *June 30 - An Animator's Gallery: Eric Goldberg Draws the Disney Characters *July 28 - Jasmine and the Star of Persia, Lily's Butterfly Dance, and The Never Girls #10: On the Trail Theme parks *December - Shanghai Disneyland in Shanghai, China is scheduled to be opened to the public. It will become the sixth Disney Resort to open and the fourth international Disney destination to open. *Disneyland will celebrate its 60th anniversary. *Another version of the Paint the Night Parade will premiere at Disneyland as part of the resort's 60th anniversary celebration. References 2015